The Captain Steps In
by Semain
Summary: Luffy knows what's going on inside his nakama's hearts, and so does everyone else now. Shonen-ai. One-Shot. ZoSan.


Luffy didn't get it.

Why hadn't the two of them gotten together yet?

The rubber man set his hand atop his straw hat as he narrowed his gaze in concentration.

As captain, he could've sworn he had made it painfully clear that his crew should always follow what their guts and hearts said. So why were those two ignoring theirs?

A heavy sigh escaped Luffy's throat and he placed his forehead in his hands.

It was obvious to even him that they loved each other, so their insides were probably screaming at them. Yet they were ignoring such things.

Why? Their pride. Those two idiots were too concerned about their pride and appearance to care what their hearts said.

With a final sigh, the captain stood and walked out onto the deck of the ship, where his first mate and cook were fighting. If the two of them weren't going to do anything, then he would.

"Zoro. Sanji."

Immediately, both of them froze to look at their superior in question. After all, it wasn't often he called their names so seriously.

"Come here. I want to talk to you two…"

[-]

Had he heard right? Were those two really…?

Usopp shook himself. He was a tad guilty for eavesdropping, but what bugged him more was what he had heard.

Zoro and Sanji… Together?

It didn't seem right. The thought of two of his nakama being together was one thing… But… Them both being men…?

No. The sniper slapped himself. He should be okay with this. They were his friends; his nakama.

Besides, a brave warrior of the sea wouldn't let their friends relationships bug them.

… Right?

[-]

She couldn't help but smile as she "listened in".

Robin had known longer than anyone of the fact that both men had been crushing on each other. She was sure she'd even known before Sanji himself knew he liked the swordsman.

And whilst knowing all this, she also knew just how much both of them had been restraining their feelings. It was as if both of them had decided that listening to their hearts meant death.

Of course, the only reason she had all this info was due to all her eavesdropping she did thanks to her devil fruit abilities. And she was very thankful for those abilities. Without them, she never would've known what it was Zoro had been doing in the bathroom the other day…

[-]

You know, he'd had the surveillance cameras installed on the ship for the purpose of just that; surveillance.

He hadn't intended to hear the conversation his nakama were having in the aquarium bar, he'd just been checking the monitors for the surveillance system to make sure everything was working alright.

Franky had to admit though, he was glad he had heard it.

Curly brow liking the swordsman was news to him, but he'd already known of the vice-versa. After all, one night Zoro had sort of snapped and had ended up venting to him in order to explain why he punched a hole through the wall.

So yeah, he was glad he'd overheard that. It was good news.

[-]

He'd been humming a nice little tune when his captain suddenly ran out onto the deck, but that didn't faze him in the least. Though, what the rubber man had to say somewhat did.

Apparently, two certain members of the skeleton's nakama had just hooked up.

Well good for them.

He supposed he'd play a little song for them later…

[-]

There was a twinkle in Nami's eye as she listened to her captain.

So she had been right. Yes! Now that long-nosed sniper owed her some beli!

She knew she'd been right when she'd called the swordsman gay.

Beli, beli, beli~

[-]

Chopper wasn't sure what to think.

He was happy for them, yes, but he was confused beyond belief.

They liked each other? But they always fought… He knew they didn't hate each other, but…

He shook his head. He didn't understand most relationships to start with anyways. What he did understand though, was that Zoro and Sanji liked and cared about each other, and that was all he needed to know.

In an instant, his doctor-ly ways took over.

Maybe he could get Zoro to make Sanji quit smoking…

[-]

He couldn't move even if he tried.

His idiot of a captain had just announced to _everyone _that he had a stupid little crush on the god damned marimo.

Sanji wanted to die.

What would the girls think? What if his precious Nami-swan and his dearest Robin-chwan found it disgusting? What if they hated him?

He felt his heart skip a beat in terror.

What if they refused to eat any of his cooking ever again?

He collapsed into a pathetic heap on the floor, his knees crashing into the wood flooring as he bent over; his forehead resting on same said floor.

That was it. His life was over.

[-]

Really Luffy? That's right, just barge out and tell everyone.

He looked over at the blonde on the floor beside him for a moment, and then sighed heavily.

Yeah, he was bisexual, but… Why had he fallen for the damned shitty cook of all people?

Yes, Sanji was attractive. Yes, the swordsman had some respect for the other man's ability to fight. And yes, he had to admit (although not out loud) that the chef's food was the best he'd ever had.

But then there was that; his perverted obsession with women. On that note, Zoro paused. If the cook was so into women, why the hell had he returned the first mate's feelings?

And it was with that thought that Zoro found himself excruciatingly lost.

On the upside though, he did have a nice view of Sanji's butt right now…


End file.
